12 Hrs Para Ser Una Princesa
by Amira92
Summary: El baile de fin de curso se acerca, Bella quiere cambiar su look de nerd y hacer que Edward se fije en ella para bailar con él. ¿Qué pasara cuando él mire a la chica de cabello castaño y antifaz negro? ¿Podra Bella cumplir su sueño? Historia Corta!
1. Comienzo

**Los Personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de S.M. yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Eso sí, la trama es toda mía, nada de plagios. **

**Capítulo 1 **

La gente comenzó a gritar, brincar y aplaudir en cuento el equipo de Basquetbol salía a jugar. Las porristas emprendieron sus piruetas en el aire y a gritar porras para animar al equipo. Todo era perfecto, nadie parecía triste, al contrario, todos tenían una gran felicidad en el rostro que esté era adornado con una sonrisa.

El partido comenzó. Edward Cullen, el capitán del equipo emprendió a moverse de un lado para otro mientras varios jugadores venían detrás de él, sabio y al ver que no tenía oportunidad de anotar, le lanzo el balón a su mejor amigo y la primera anotación fue dada seguida por un baile de felicidad.

Así es, todo para él era lo mejor, no había nada que el cobrizo no tuviera o hiciera bien, para todos él era un rey, era un dios que siempre les llevaría al éxito y llevaría los trofeos, Edward Cullen lo tenía todo, excepto una cosa; el amor.

Había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo a alguien con quien pudiera estar o pasar el tiempo y demostrarle que él también tenía un corazoncito para dar, pero lamentablemente no había nadie a excepción de su madre, claro está.

Mientras el medio tiempo llego, Isabella Swan, una chica única en toda la extensión de la palabra, estaba recargada sobre el marco de la entrada de los jugadores, se mordía los labios como ya era costumbre y suspiraba mientras lo miraba.

Ella había estado enamorada del cobrizo durante mucho tiempo pero debido a ser una chica _'invisible'_ como ella misma decía, esté no se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él.

-Lobita te toca-dijo un chico detrás de ella.

Isabella lo miro y le dedico una grata sonrisa en agradecimiento, suspiro con pesadez y se puso la cabeza de su traje. Así es, Isabella o Bella como a ella le gustaba que le dijeran, era la mascota del equipo y de la escuela _'Los Lobos'_ y no hacía más que salir y comenzar a moverse para animarlos.

La gente grito aún más cuando ella salió. Bella comenzó a moverse de un lado hacia otro dándoles ánimos, movió sus caderas al compás de la música que le pusieron y también comenzó aplaudir. Las porristas se acercaron a jugar con ella pero no todas tenían esa idea, Tanya Denali, la chica más popular de la escuela y líder de las porristas sabía quién era la Lobita y sabiendo que era una perdedora, como ella decía, observo a lo lejos que el equipo volvía de nuevo, tomo a la Lobita de su brazo y le dio una vuelta lanzándola después mientras los demás reían.

Isabella no pudo hacer nada, solo cerró los ojos mientras esperaba el golpe, pero al ver que este no había llegado, abrió los ojos mirando a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Edward Cullen, su Adonis perdido, la sostenía con delicadeza regalándole una hermosa sonrisa la cual lo caracterizaba. Ella suspiro sin darse cuenta y le devolvió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sentía calientes sus mejillas.

-Ten cuidado Lobita, no te vayas a fracturar.

Río al tiempo que la dejaba ahí y se encaminaba hacia la cancha. Bella no dijo nada, solo se quedo parada donde estaba y miraba hacia él dejando sus pensamientos vagar y dejándola soñar. Tanya la miro con rabia y entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba como Bella miraba a su novio. Aquello la molesto aún más.

-¿Vas a ir con Tanya el viernes?-pregunto Emmett, el mejor amigo de Edward mientras estaban jugando en el patio de esté.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no creo que vaya con ella o tenga intensiones de estar más a su lado.

Emmett lo miro sorprendido procesando la información.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya no te gusta Tanya?-Edward asintió.

Hace más de dos años que ambos eran novios y al principio todo podía ser bueno y lo era, había mucho amor y cariñitos, pero con el tiempo a Edward comenzó a molestarle aquello y más cuando la rubia comenzaba de celosa y de materialista. Edward odio aquello y la llama del amor se apago.

-¡Vaya amigo!, entonces, ¿Con quién irás?

-Tal vez no vaya.

Emmett no dijo nada tan solo se dedico a mirar a su amigo.

Justo en ese momento la voz chillona de la hermana del moreno comenzó a escucharse mientras se acercaba hacia donde ellos saludándolos a ambos.

Alice Brandon era la hermana de Emmett y a pesar de ser mellizos, ambos eran polos completamente opuestos a excepción de los ojos y el color del cabello. Alice era bajita y delgadita, parecida a un duende. Tenía el cabello oscuro y corto con cada punta disparada hacia diferentes lugares. Emmett manejaba a su hermana como una chica que tiene mentalidad de seis años, cuerpo de diecisiete años y estatura de una chica de quince. Era demasiado inmadura, pero a pesar de eso, Alice era una chica encantadora.

-Invite a una amiga a la casa, así que quiero que seas cortes-murmuro la morena a su hermano alzándose de puntitas y señalándolo con el dedo.

-De acuerdo, duende, pero no es mi culpa si queda impresionada por mi belleza.

Edward y Alice rodaron los ojos. En ese momento alguien toco puerta, la pequeña Alice corrió a ver quién era y pego un grito en cuanto la observo. Le dio un efusivo abrazo que la dejo sin aliento durante unos segundos, Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y la hizo pasar a pesar de que esta le había dicho que no.

-Bella te presentare a mi hermano, ahora está con un amigo, pero no importa.

La castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Ella muy bien sabia quien era el hermano de Alice y de igual forma sabia que Edward era el mejor amigo de Emmett.

Trago en seco y se encamino a entrar.

Camino con mucho pesar, sentía que poco a poco se le doblaban las piernas y que el corazón se le saldría del pecho debido a que no dejaba de taladrar sobre esté. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward se encontraba ahí. Su sonora risa angelical provoco que se ruborizara dulcemente haciéndola temblar aun más, si se podía. Sus pensamientos de pronto se pusieron en blanco y dejo de respirar en cuanto el la observo.

Edward tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y la camiseta que traía se le pegaba al cuerpo debido al sudor. Suspiro viendo sus músculos y no se dio cuenta de que había un escalón más y tropezó cayendo frente a Edward.

Emmett lanzo una estruendosa carcajada provocando que Bella quisiera que la tragara la tierra por segunda vez en aquel día. Edward en cabio, la miro sorprendido y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Edward a su lado.

Ella solo asintió.

-Eso fue muy gracioso-Emmett no paraba de reír.

-No seas grosero Emmett-dijo su hermana dándole un golpe en el musculoso brazo de esté.

-No fue mi intensión, es solo que…-comenzó a reír de nuevo recordándolo.

Bella no pudo ponerse más roja. Edward por otro lado, le dedico a su mejor amigo una mirada rabiosa provocando que Emmett dejara de reír. Cuando Edward se lo proponía, esté podía ser muy malo y Emmett sabía muy bien aquello.

-Bueno chicos, ella es Bella Swan.-presento Alice y los dos chicos sonrieron-Esta conmigo en mi clase de Francés, Bella ellos son Emmett y Edward, los jugadores más importantes del equipo.

-Mucho gusto-comentaron ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo a Bella sonreír.

Justo en aquel momento Edward la observo y le pareció una escena demasiado dulce. Jamás se había detenido a observar a Isabella, la había visto varias veces en el colegio pero siempre parecía una chica tímida, tranquila y ahora que la veía bien, también una chica de pocas palabras. Suspiro haciendo que ella lo mirara. Sus hermanos ojos color chocolate le parecieron perfectos y hermosos.

Ella se ruborizo de nuevo al verlo y él al notarlo sonrió.

Era perfecta—se dijo así mismo—observándola de pies a cabeza.

-Bien vamos a estar arriba por si necesitan algo y Emmett-comenzó la morena-mi madre tiene contadas las galletas de la alacena, no vayas a comértelas todas.

Emmett hizo una mueca y asintió cruzándose de brazos. Siempre le habían gustado las galletas que su madre preparaba y era una injusticia que no lo dejara comer lo que él deseara.

-Estoy en pleno crecimiento, no puede hacer eso-murmuro enojado.

Edward le palmo el brazo y siguieron jugando.

Aquella mañana Edward se había levantado con mucho ánimo. Sentía que algo en su día iba a cambiar así que dejo que aquella alegría lo envolviera por completo y se encamino arreglarse para asistir a la escuela.

Esa noche era el baile y Edward tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Como por ejemplo: terminar con Tanya y buscar algo que hacer en la tarde hasta noche.

Media hora más tarde condujo hasta la escuela en su preciado _Volvo Plateado_ y se estaciono alado del enorme _Jeep_ de su mejor amigo. Mientras bajaba un descapotable MBW rojo pasó a su lado y segundos después una hermosa rubia caminaba hacia ellos.

-Hola-saludo sonriendo.

Emmett le devolvió la sonrisa y la tomo en sus brazos besándola. Edward desvió la mirada y observo a lo lejos a Bella.

Isabella por otro lado había llegado, como siempre, caminando a la escuela y debido a que esta no quedaba demasiado lejos de su casa, siempre decidía caminar. Estaba escuchando su música favorita cuando choco con alguien y sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura.

-Parece que nunca te fijas por donde caminas.

Al escuchar esa voz su cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente. Su repentino nerviosismo hizo presencia provocando que dejara de respirar. Alzo el rostro y justo en ese momento un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios al mirar aquellas esmeraldas brillando en los ojos de Edward.

Edward Cullen la sostenía como si sostuviera un pedazo de cristal. La miro con una sonrisa y su corazón latió frenéticamente cuando ella se ruborizo.

Bella comenzó a moverse entre sus brazos, tratando de zafarse de su agarre, muy a su pesar, le gustaba como estaba y lo mejor, donde estaba.

Edward la soltó y de pronto se sintió vacio, aquel hueco ahora rodeaba aire y no su fina figura de porcelana, porque eso parecía Bella para él, porcelana; tan fina y delicada.

-Lo lamento yo…-comenzó diciendo a lo que ella negó sin importancia.

-No te preocupes.

Edward asintió y trato de hablar de nuevo, pero la terrible voz chillona de su _'novia'_ lo hizo detenerse y rodar los ojos.

Tanya, tan escultural como siempre, llego hasta donde ambos chicos estaban. Se lanzo a los brazos de su novio y beso frenéticamente sus labios provocando que Bella sintiera su corazón destrizado. Si tan solo fuera ella quien lo besara—pensó para sí misma.

En cuanto la rubia libero los labios de Edward, está miro a Bella con desagrado, ¿Qué hacía con su novio? Y ¿Por qué Edward estaba con ella? Y como si fuera magia, Edward leyó aquellas preguntas en la mirada de Tanya.

-Chocamos-murmuro tan bajo solo para que la rubia lo escuchara.

Su mirada se volvió hacia él y entrecerró los ojos, pero de inmediato deserto de aquello, no le importaba, lo que importaba era que _'hoy'_ Edward le pediría que fuera su pareja para el baile y estaba tan contenta que ningún _'problema'_ la haría cambiar de parecer.

Bella los miro a ambos y sintió su corazón romperse. Eran una pareja tan bonita y ella no se comparaba con la rubia, quien según muchos, era la chica más sexy en todo Forks. Sin que ambos chicos se dieran cuenta salió de aquella escena tan comprometedora y camino directo hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Bella!-grito alguien frete a ella haciéndola brincar de un susto.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!-se toco el pecho-Si vuelves hacer eso, un día de estos me mataras de un susto.

-Lo lamento-dijo Alice sonriendo-Es que te venia avisar que en la tarde iremos de compras para ver lo de tu vestido.

Bella la miro sorprendida.

-Pero yo no iré al baile.

Alice alzo una ceja y comenzó a reír pero al ver que aquello no fue de gracia para Bella, se quedo callada y la miro asombrada.

-¿Me estás hablando enserio?

Bella asintió bajando la cabeza.

-¡Como puedes decir eso!-exploto Alice-¡Es el baile de fin de curso, tienes que estar ahí!

Varios que iban caminando por los pasillos las miraron preguntándose qué demonios sucedía o si no podía hablar un poco más bajo. Bella se puso colorada y siguió su camino.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, los alumnos del instituto estaban contentos y deseaban con ansias que la noche llegara. Poco a poco fueron saliendo uno por uno de lugar. Bella por otro lado trataba de esconderse de su _'nueva mejor amiga' _ya que no deseaba ir de compras con ella. Siempre las había odiado y no habría nada en el mundo que la hiciera cambiar de parecer, aun que Alice sea una chica dulce y tierna.

Camino rápidamente hacia la salida y observando a todos lados tratando de ver si veía a la pequeña Alice por algún lado, al ver que no estaba apresuro su paso hacia el final del estacionamiento y suspiro aliviada, casi podía hacer el baile de la victoria y todo habría salido perfecto a no ser porque la morena la vio desde lejos y dedujo lo que iba hacer.

De pronto un carro amarillo se cruzo por su camino. Bella asustada dio un brinco hacia atrás tratando de esquivarlo. Miro asustada al conductor y de nuevo suspiro aliviada cuando miro a Alice dentro con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me espantes así!-grito Bella furiosa.

Alice sonrió aun más.

-Lo lamento Bella pero tú no me diste otra opción, querías escaparte de la tardes de compras-la castaña iba hablar pero Alice no la dejo-y no me digas que no ibas hacer eso, porque conozco bien cuando una persona quiere escapar.

La castaña solo agacho la cabeza. Le daba vergüenza que la hubieran descubierto y más si se trataba de Alice, ella que desde que se conocieron en el partido el lunes, se había vuelto inseparable para Bella, siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba y siempre la ayudaba.

Suspiro cansadamente y se subió al carro. Alice ensancho aun más, si se podía, su sonrisa.

Edward se encontraba en el centro comercial de Port Angels agarrado de la perfecta mano de su _novia_ Tanya. Ese era el día y el momento en que le diría que ya no quería estar con ella y aun que fuera difícil para él, lo tenía que hacer.

Estaba tan pensativo que la rubia se dio cuenta cuando lo miro. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban perdidos en un punto fijo. A Tanya le preocupo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto dejando sobre la mesa su café.

Edward la miro y parpadeo repetidas veces.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, estás muy distraído.

-Es solo que…-se quedo callado y suspiro-… creo que necesitamos hablar Tanya.

Ella alzo la mirada con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos de color.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que Edward le pediría aquella tarde que fuera su pareja para el baile y aun que fuera obvio, ella quería escucharlo de sus labios. Su corazón latió frenéticamente cuando el tomo sus manos.

-Creo que tú y yo deberíamos…

Ella grito de alegrita y lo abrazo.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!-grito de nuevo-¡Si quiero ir contigo al baile!

Él por otro lado la miro sorprendido.

-Tanya pero yo…-ella lo beso-… ¡Tanya escucha por favor!-grito Edward desesperado.

La rubia se sentó en su lugar de nuevo y agacho la cabeza apenada. Tal vez no era aquello que él quería decirle, tal vez quería decirle otra cosa. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, pero no lo miro.

-Tanya, últimamente las cosas no están saliendo como creíamos-alzo la mirada-todo ha cambiado por completo, tu ya no eres la misma y yo tampoco, el martes estaremos graduados y pronto entraremos a la universidad…- suspiro- y yo creo que…

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?-pregunto ella interrumpiéndolo.

Edward asintió.

Ella emitió un grito ahogado y la furia la invadió, quería matarlo, quería golpearlo y decirle lo estúpido que era al dejarla, como ella él no encontraría a nadie igual y de eso estaba segura. Se levanto de donde está y Edward la observo, se paro frente a él y lo único que se escucho en aquel lugar fue el eco del golpe que causo Tanya sobre la mejilla de Edward.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Edward Cullen!

Y después de eso se alejo del lugar dejándolo solo y pensativo.

-¡Sal ya Bella!-grito Alice mientras esperaba afuera de los probadores de la tienda.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado, Isabella se observaba al espejo con pena. El hermoso vestido plateado que se había puesto le quedaba ajustado de todas partes, sacaba a flote sus largas piernas y de igual forma aumentaba su pequeño busto. Una parte de ella le había gustado aquel vestido y como se formaba su cuerpo dentro de este, pero otra parte le decía que se lo quitara y que lo aventara lejos para no volverlo a ver, le aterraba la diminuta tela del vestido y la forma exuberante en la que había sido diseñado.

Su padre jamás la dejaría salir así a la calle y lo más seguro era que la mandara a un colegio de monjas después.

Tomo la cortina que la separaba de donde Alice estaba y cerró los ojos abriéndola. Del otro lado Alice grito emocionada y se mordió las uñas. Bella se asusto.

-¿Tan mal me veo?-pregunto esta con voz temblorosa.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-¡Me encanta!-Alice la abrazo-Te ves hermosa, no hay palabras para describirte.

Bella sonrió y suspiro aliviada.

-De acuerdo, ya tenemos el vestido, ahora toca ir por los tacones.

Bella fue de nuevo al vestidor y se quito el vestido que tanto la había ilusionado, lo colgó en el gancho y se puso su ropa que llevaba, segundos después estaban paradas frente a la cajera.

-Serán 950 dólares-dijo la mujer guardando el vestido de Bella.

Esta al escuchar el precio sintió que las piernas le fallaban y que tenía que sostenerse de Alice para no caer al suelo. Ella jamás podría pagar esa cantidad, tenía ahorros, claro, pero no iba a gastarlos por un vestido que solo se podría una vez y nunca más lo volvería hacer. Aquel dinero había sido guardado para la universidad y poder pagar sus materias.

Se acerco a su amiga y susurro:

-Alice yo no puedo pagar aquello.

La morena la miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Quién te dijo que pagarías tu?

A la castaña se le salieron los ojos al escuchar aquello. No podía permitirlo, Alice podría ser su amiga, pero no era su madre para pagarle.

-No Alice, discúlpame pero no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué no puedo permitir que pagues tú, es mi vestido y lo usare yo no tú.

-Pero yo quiero comprártelo-la morena hizo un puchero provocando que el corazón de Bella se encogiera.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

-De acuerdo-Alice aplaudió-pero si me dejas pagártelo poco a poco.

La morena iba a reclamar pero la mirada que le dedico Bella la hizo quedarse callada y aceptar su oferta. No tenia de otra, era eso o no verle puesto ese vestido a Bella.

Después de aquella pelea y de haber comprado los zapatos, fueron a una cafetería por suplica de Isabella que ya no podía caminar debido al cansancio, no sabía cómo le hacia la morena para caminar tanto y probarse tantos vestidos y no estar cansada o casi desmayándose como ella.

-¿Qué les sirvo?-pregunto la rubia camarera.

-Yo quiero un capuchino de moka con chispas de chocolate encima-dijo Alice-también me trae un emparedado de jamón.

La rubia tomo nota.

-¿Para usted?-miro a Bella.

-Lo mismo pero que sea normal el capuchino y sin chocolate.

Y la camarera las dejo solas.

-Y dime Bella, ¿Te gusta Edward?-pregunto sorprendiéndola por completo.

-¿Qué…?

-Que si te gusta Edward, y no me digas que como lo sé porque he visto como lo miras y como te pones cuando lo ves.

Isabella agacho la mirada y no dijo nada se dedico a quedarse callada, su secreto había sido descubierto y ahora no podía hacer nada. Ella sabía que Alice y Edward eran grandes amigos y que si Alice se lo propusiera, ella podría ir con el chisme a Edward y él se alejaría por completo de ella, aunque nunca lo esté.

-Yo…

-No digas nada, Bella, puedes confiar en mí, no se lo diré-le dedico una sonrisa.

Ella se sintió aliviada.

Justo cuando iba hablar se escucho un escandaloso grito y luego que alguien se emocionaba. Ambas miraron hacia donde provenía el ruido y Bella de respirar al observar como Tanya besaba los labios de Edward.

Bella se levanto y camino hacia la salida, tal vez fuera muy dramático o muy teatral, pero no quería estar ahí cuando Edward le propusiera a Tanya que fuera su pareja. Alice hizo lo mismo dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa y mirando con furia a Edward quien había echado todo a perder.

Tal vez las cosas no salieran como la morena pensaba…

**¡Hola! Bueno esta es una nueva idea que se me ocurrió mientras leía un libro. Bueno aclaro que será una historia corta, a lo mucho tres o cuatro capítulos. Había planeado que fuera un OS pero lamentablemente me emocione y escribí de más, así que espero y les guste. ¿Merezco Reviews? Por favor díganme que sí. Sin más me despido, adiós. **

**ATT: DarkReaper92**


	2. La Chica del Antifaz

**Los Personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de S.M. yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Eso sí, la trama es toda mía, nada de plagios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La Chica del Antifaz.**

El tiempo había pasado rápido haciendo que Alice Brandon se pusiera nerviosa y comenzar a hacer las cosas velozmente. Tenía todo calculado pero la repentina escena de la cafetería había echado abajo una cuarta parte de su tiempo haciéndola enfurecer.

Isabella Swan la observaba desde el otro lado de su gran habitación tan sorprendida que no parpadeaba. Su amiga se movía de un lado para otro y murmuraba palabrotas en voz baja mientras fruncía el seño. Ella podía imaginársela con una vena saltando en su frente y con un tipo de tic en el ojo por los nervios. Río provocando que Alice la mirara enojada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú-río aun más la castaña.

Alice la miro enojada.

-Lo lamento-se disculpo-pero es que te mortificas tanto, aun hay tiempo, Alice, no tienes por qué estar así.

-Es que tu no entiendes, el tiempo se acaba-miro su reloj y después la miro asustada- queda menos de cuatro horas y si no me apuro arreglarte, no saldrá como quiero-esto último lo murmuro tan bajo que solo ella se entendió.

Bella la miro y rodo los ojos, a pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a la imperativa de su amiga, sabía muy bien como era y lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser. Camino hacia la silla donde su amiga había dejado un par de toallas y una bata y justo en ese momento observo una foto que su amiga tenia ahí en la cual aparecía su Adonis perdido.

La tomo entre sus delgados dedos y comenzó a observarla con rabia. Ella muy bien sabía que Edward nunca le haría daño pero morirá porque un día la observara y le sonriera con ternura, ser la dueña de sus sueños y amante de sus deseos, lo deseaba con todo el corazón, pero no podía hacer nada… a menos que…

Bella alzo la mirada de la fotografía y miro a su amiga quien la observaba con curiosidad.

-Alice-dijo acercándose a ella con un peculiar brillo en la mirada-se que tú has dicho que me ayudabas, pero quiero que hagas lo mejor posible.

-¿Te gustaría explicarme? No soy adivina para saber qué es lo que tramas.

Bella río.

-Esta noche bailare con Edward Cullen y necesito tu ayuda para dejar mi apariencia atrás y ser otra.

Dicho eso, tomo las cosas de nuevo y se encamino hacia el baño para tomar una ducha relajante. Lo que iba hacer esa noche era un plan aprueba de tontos y nada podía salir mal, lo había planeado en el último momento, pero la hacía ilusionarse, bien sabía que no podía hacerlo, pero quería intentarlo, debía hacerlo antes de terminar con la escuela.

Iba empezar una nueva vida y que mejor que empezarla en el baile.

-¿Pretendes quedarte aquí toda la noche?-pregunto Emmett cruzándose de brazos y observando a Edward.

El cobrizo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba el techo. La verdad es que aun no encontraba algo divertido por hacer y aquello lo tenía frustrado y de mal humor. Deseaba poder ir al baile pero no asistiría por culpa de Tanya, no quería verla y sentir su mirada por todo su cuerpo como cuchillos, o al grupo estudiantil preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado entre el capitán del equipo y la capitana de las porristas. Definitivamente eso sería un problema que quería pasar por alto.

-Vamos, tienes que levantarte, no puedes quedarte todo el tiempo en la cama piensa en todas las chicas hermosas que estarán en el baile.

Edward le dedico una rabiosa mirada a su mejor amigo y se sentó en la cama suspirando.

-No entiendes, ¿verdad?-lo observo y Emmett se encogió de hombros-Lo supuse. Hace menos de tres horas acabo de terminar con Tanya y no quiero ser el chisme de la semana.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero si vas no pasara nada. Si terminaste con Tanya, es muy tu problema no problema de los demás, deja que hable la gente, dales un motivo para que hablen de ti antes de salir.

Ambos chicos observaron a Rosalie Hale parada detrás de su novio con un elegante vestido largo de color azul metálico que dejaba ver por completo su pierna izquierda debido a la abertura. Tenía el cabello suelto y rizado que era adornado con un pasador en forma de mariposa del mismo color que su vestido. Sus zapatillas plateadas la hacían verse más alta a la casi altura de su novio.

Emmett la observo sorprendido, ¿Cómo había entrado? Se pregunto observándola y preguntándose cómo era posible que anduviera con una mujer de ese tipo. Era endemoniadamente afortunado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Edward levantándose de la cama.

Rosalie se acerco a su novio para besarlo antes de contestar su pregunta.

-Me canse de esperar a Emmett y supuse que estaba contigo-lo miro fríamente-así que no me hagas meterte a la ducha y cambiarte como niño chiquito para que asistas.

Edward trago en seco y sintió que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban en cuanto observo a Rosalie. Ella podía ser una chica hermosa, pero tenía un genio demasiado horrible. Edward asintió y tomo una toalla y se encamino al baño.

Todo mundo se estaba preparando y nada podía salir mal.

Alice comenzó arreglar a Isabella en cuanto está había salido de la regadera. Comenzó a peinarla alisando su cabello con la secadora y cepillándolo mientras la castaña hacia muecas de dolor por cada vez que Alice jalaba su cabello. Roció un poco de líquido color naranja sobre su cabello y siguió peinándolo hasta que consiguió que todo quedara seco. Saco unas tenazas y tomo un mechón de cabello para enrollarlo y esperar que el calor lo hiciera quebrado, en cuanto repitió el procedimiento con todo el cabello de Isabella, roció un poco mas de espray y un puñado de diamantina para darle brillo a su cabello.

Después de aquello, Bella sabía perfectamente que era pasar por una lavadora y secadora; y lo mucho que debe de dolerle a su ropa cuando la lava.

Segundos después, empezó a maquillarla con tonos rojizos y dorados para darle más tonalidad a su rostro aprovechando el color pálido de su piel. Un poco de delineador oscuro y pestañas postizas para agrandar sus ojos, rímel, brillo y rubor e Isabella Swan había quedado lista para el baile.

-Ya esta-comento la morena suspirando cansada.

Isabella trato de levantarse y observarse al espejo pero Alice fue más rápida y cubrió el enorme espejo con una manta y no dejo la castaña se observara.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-pregunto Bella con gracia.

-No puedes verte hasta que estés realmente lista-contesto Alice enojada.

Bella rodo los ojos.

-Yo pensé que ya estaba lista, con todo lo que me has puesto, yo lo creí.

-Estarás lista en cuanto te pongas el vestido y los tacones.

La castaña asintió desesperada y se sentó en la cama.

Alice comenzó a buscar en su armario el vestido que tanto había anhelado verle puesto a Bella. Ambas habían ido a comprar los vestidos pero ella jamás dejaría que la castaña usara un vestido tan siempre para una noche tan especial.

Había hablado con su cuñada y mejor amiga en la tarde diciéndole que necesitaba que hablara con Edward acerca de buscar a alguien más y dejar a la plástica de Tanya. Alice deseaba con todo corazón que Bella y Edward pudieran estar juntos, y aunque el cobrizo no estuviera enamorado de Bella como ella lo estaba de él, sabía que las cosas podían cambiar y las cosas podían darse bien. Siempre había sido buena para adivinar el futuro y sabía que esta vez no iba a fallar.

Coloco la caja alado de Isabella y ella la observo con curiosidad. La caja era nueva y tenía un gran moño color rojo alrededor, se lo entrego a Bella y le sonrió.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto tocando el moño de seda.

-Tu vestido.

Bella la miro sorprendida, ¿Su vestido? ¿No su vestido seguía en la bolsa de papel en el suelo? Se hizo varias preguntas hasta que capto la respuesta. Alice la había engañado y la había hecho comprarse un vestido falso. Negó con la cabeza y se levanto de donde estaba, camino hacia la bolsa donde estaba su vestido, el verdadero, y camino hacia el baño para cambiarse.

Alice la detuvo y la miro con rabia.

-No dejare que uses ese vestido.

-¿Por qué no? Es el vestido que me hiciste comprar ¡No puedes hacer esto, Alice!

La morena tomo su mano y la condujo hasta la cama, saco el hermoso vestido rojo y lo extendió para que Isabella lo observara. Era corto hasta la rodilla pero tenía una larga tela detrás que se veía con encajes negros, el color rojo sangre combinaba a la perfección con ese color y la forma del vestido sin tirantes hacia verse más elegante.

Bella la miro sorprendida y sintió que las cuencas se le saldrían en cualquier momento. Respiro profundo y miro el vestido de nuevo. Si creía que el plateado era exuberante, el rojo lo era aun más.

-Bien tenemos que apurarnos ya casi se acaba el tiempo y no me he arreglado-murmuro la morena dándole el vestido a Bella.

Ella asintió aun pensativa y camino hasta al baño, se lo puso y en cuanto salió, Alice grito de emoción.

-Te ves hermosa.

Camino hacia el espejo, jalo la cortina y Bella se miro.

Dejo de respirar en cuanto se observo y sonrió ante la imagen de aquella mujer, por eso era, ya no era la niña que ella conocía, ahora era toda una mujer.

Su hermoso cuerpo flacucho ahora se veía con forma debajo de ese extravagante vestido. Moldeaba a la perfección sus pequeños pechos pareciendo que eran más grandes y duros, sus piernas estaban largas y lizas en forma de haber hecho demasiado ejercicio y con las zapatillas altas de 10cm se veía mejor. La semi-cola de encaje del vestido le daba un aspecto sexy y gótico que le encanto.

Siguió observándose hasta llegar a su rostro y quedo sorprendida la forma en cómo sus ojos se veían más expresivos y su rostro parecía más grande y maduro.

Le gusto, se gusto por primera vez.

Edward se encontraba buscando entre su armario aquella pequeña caja que le había regalado su madre para aquel día. La coja contenía su antifaz color plateado que hacia juego con su traje oscuro y su camisa blanca.

Siguió buscando hasta que la encontró y camino hacia la salida colocándoselo en el rostro. Había acomodado su cabello en forma de rebelde para que le diera un toque único, antes de subir al carro de su mejor amigo se acomodo el traje y Rosalie le acomodo la corbata y juntos partieron al baile.

Emmett iba cantando todo tiempo, había escogido un traje oscuro y con corbata azul plateado para que combinara con el vestido de su novia. Ambos llevaban antifaces oscuros haciéndolos parecer misteriosos.

El camino hacia el baile estaba adornado de brillantes luces que te conducían hacia el instituto, la gente llegaba en carro o caminado. Risas y cotilleos rodearon el ambiente haciéndolo parecer más alegre. Edward bajo del carro al mismo tiempo que sus dos amigos lo hacían. Miro a su alrededor cuando observo a Tanya del brazo de un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules, era uno de los jugadores del equipo; Mike Newton.

Aquello lo hizo sentir mejor.

El trió camino hacia el interior del instituto y observaron impresionados el lugar. Todo el salón estaba arreglado con diferentes tipos de globos de color oscuro, dorado y plateado. Mesas estaban esparcidas alrededor y la gente comenzaba a bailar en la pista.

Rosalie tomo la mano de su novio y cuando estaban a punto de caminar hacia la pista, una pequeña chica de cabello oscuro se atravesó en su camino.

Todos la miraron y a pesar de que tenía tacones, parecía, de igual forma, más pequeña. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido morado que se entallaba a su diminuta figura. Sus tacones de 15cm color plateado le daban un toque único a su atuendo y su diminuta diadema la hacía verse juvenil.

-¿Cómo han estado?-pregunto besando la mejilla de su hermano y de su cuñada.

-Bien, ¿Acabas de llegar?-pregunto Emmett.

La morena asintió.

-Pero mi amiga se retraso, yo creo que no tarda en llegar para que…

Dejo la frase inconclusa cuando Isabella entro en la habitación.

Cuatro pares diferentes de ojos la observaron y sintió su sangre vagar hasta llegar a su rostro. El hormigueo que sintió en la espalda le dijo que tenía que tener cuidado porque podía resbalar. Camino hacia donde estaban los chicos y sonrió.

Edward había quedado sin aliento, sintió que sus pensamientos se quedaban, literalmente, en blanco y comenzó a sudar al observar aquella chica de antifaz negro y cabello castaño.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto alguna vez, su hermoso rostro se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba donde la había visto. Pero no importaba, lo que importaba era que un ángel había caído y que estaba parado frente a él, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí está otro capítulo, muchas gracias a las personas que me pusieron en favoritos y a las demás personas que comentaron, de verdad gracias. Iba a tardar más porque no sabía si a varios le había gustado o no. Por favor chicas comenten para poder actualizar más seguido. Sin más me retiro, muchas gracias, un beso, adiós. **


	3. Tocando el Cielo y Caer al Suelo

**Los Personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de S.M. yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Eso sí, la trama es toda mía, nada de plagios. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Tocando el Cielo y Caer al Suelo**

Edward Cullen observo a la chica de pies a cabeza evaluándola y grabando cada parte de su cuerpo en su memoria. No quería dejar de verla o de admirarla. Era la chica más hermosa que él hubiera visto algún día, a pesar de haber salido con Tanya, para él, la rubia se quedaba corta a lado de la hermosa castaña que sonreía junto a sus amigos.

Bella estaba asustada, aterrorizada era la palabra correcta. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba de pies a cabeza y sentía la mirada de todo mundo a su alrededor.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Emmett mientras besaba la mano de su novia.

Todos la miraron, ella no quería decirles cuál era su nombre, ese era uno de los tratos que había hecho con la morena antes de llegar a la fiesta.

Suspiro y miro a Alice tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en sus hermosos ojos. La morena tan solo le sonrió y miro a sus amigos.

-Se llama Mary, tiene 18 años y es de Jacksonville.

-Alice, yo no recuerdo que tengas una amiga por esos lados-murmuro su hermano, Emmett.

La morena le dedico una mirada rabiosa pero su hermano la ignoro.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Rosalie sonrió preguntando.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y contesto:

-18 años.

-¡Vaya! También te irás a la Universidad igual que nosotros.

La castaña asintió.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Bella no podía estar, aparte de nerviosa, más feliz porque Edward no le quitaba la vista de encima. Su maravilloso cambio de look había servido para algo y estaba cumpliendo su cometido.

Mientras todos conocían a la castaña del antifaz negro, del otro lado una rubia los miraba con odio. Sus ojos grises ahora estaban oscuros debido a la envidia. Odiaba a la chica que estaba sentada con sus amigos, odiaba que ellos le hicieran caso y peor aun odiaba que Edward no le quitara la vista de encima.

Gruño, no quería a esa chica alado de su novio, no quería que nada ni nadie se le acercara a la castaña, la odiaba, la detestaba, quería verla muerta en algún momento.

Y justo cuando la miraba una idea cruzo por su cabeza cuando Mike, su acompañante, se interpuso frente a ella y pidiéndole que la invitara a Bailar.

-No, Mike, mejor ve a bailar con alguien más, me duelen los pies-mintió.

El rubio rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros. No le importaba si bailaba con la amargada de Tanya, lo que él quería era bailar con la nueva amiga de Alice Brandon, hablar con ella e invitarla a salir para poder conseguir su número. Y el bien sabía que no era el único que había pensado ciertas cosas de la castaña, porque Edward Cullen no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Por qué no bailas con la castaña de allá?-señalo Tanya de forma grosera.

Mike sonrió complacido, ¿Cómo se había enterado que eso era lo que deseaba? No lo sabía pero si sabía que era el momento de aprovechar.

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y camino lentamente hacia donde los chicos se encontraban, una sonrisa se había grabado en su rostro y se planto a lado de Bella.

El cobrizo se encontraba hablando con todos en la mesa, las risas podían escucharse desde el lado más silencioso del salón, Emmett no dejaba de contar chistes y eso era algo que a todos les gustaba.

Justo cuando Edward estaba a punto de contar el final de su historia, Mike Newton se carcajeo alado de la castaña y todos lo miraron.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo-comento el rubio.

Todos asintieron.

-Que quieres Newton-hablo duramente Edward haciendo que todos lo miraran.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y miro a Edward pero al momento siguiente observo a Bella sonriendo.

-Soy Mike Newton-tomo su mano y la beso. Edward rodo los ojos.-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-pregunto.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, si aceptar o dejarlo ahí como cualquier chica lo haría, y es que, Mike Newton era un completo idiota y eso cualquiera lo sabía.

Miro a su mejor amiga y ella le sonrió tratando de dar a entender que lo hiciera. Bella se levanto y camino con Mike hasta la pista donde comenzaron a bailar. El rubio coloco sus manos alrededor de la cadera de Bella que con cada movimiento iban bajando poco a poco hasta situarse cerca de su trasero. Bella molesta tomaba su mano y la colocaba en su lugar, ¿Qué se creía el idiota?

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Mike dándole una vuelta.

-Soy Mary.

En cuanto hablo, la hermosa voz de la chica se le hizo conocida al rubio, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

-Te me haces familiar, ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

Ella nerviosa negó con la cabeza.

-Soy de Jacksonville.

El rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El podía jurar que esos ojos y esa voz los había visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba en donde.

Edward los observo y se dio cuenta en la forma como Mike se aprovechaba de la chica, tal vez sin que ella se diera cuenta. Eso lo molesto. No es que estuviera celoso o algo por el estilo, simplemente se sentía molesto por como el rubio miraba a la castaña con aires de lujuria, aquello lo hacía hervir.

Suspiro frustrado y camino hacia el jardín trasero del instituto, era un lugar tranquilo y lleno de vegetación, tal vez por algo el directivo lo había hecho y antes de irse de la escuela quería aprovechar al máximo aquello.

Atravesó la pista de baile pasando alado de la pareja que estaba bailando. Bella lo observo y lo siguió con la mirada, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Desde que ella conocía al cobrizo, él siempre había sido un chico que le gustara la aventura y lo extraño, siempre estaba contento y se la pasaba riendo, ¿Qué sucedía esa noche para que estuviera así? Tal vez sus sueños no se volvieran realidad por cómo se encontraba no lo lograría.

Comenzó a sentirse triste y se separo de Mike cuando, una vez más, su mano bajo hasta su trasero.

-¡Deja de tocarme!-grito Bella desesperada y Mike lo miro sorprendido.

Todos se giraron a observar a la pareja que estaba en la pista, miraban con curiosidad o por morbosidad por saber qué es lo que iba a pasar. Fue hasta entonces cuando alguien se dio cuenta, cuando se grabo cada parte de la chica y trato de verla sin aquel antifaz.

Tanya se tapo la boca con la mano en cuanto supo quién era, ¿Cómo era posible que ella pasara de ser escoria a algo perfecto? No podía creerlo, no deseaba creerlo. La rabia la invadió, de verdad que la deseaba muerta.

Bella miro a su mejor amiga quien la observaba sorprendida. Camino sin saber a dónde ir y salió de la estancia.

Había sido un momento de locos y ella lo sabía, lo único que quería era desaparecer por un momento. Se quito el antifaz que llevaba y se sentó en una de las banquitas del jardín. Sin darse cuenta que alguien al otro lado la miraba.

La oscuridad de la noche no dejaba que Edward observara el rostro de la chica, pero sabía que era perfecto debido a la forma en cómo estaba formado. Parecía delicado y perfecto, de repente una sola imagen se le vino a la cabeza, el rostro de Bella paso de ser simple a ser maravilloso, y si Bella fuera como ella, no aquello no podía ser posible, la hija del jefe de la policía debería de estar en su casa leyendo como siempre lo hacía.

Negó con la cabeza y se acerco a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto haciendo que ella saltara.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando escucho su voz, sabía de quién era y aquello la ponía nerviosa. Se coloco torpemente su antifaz de nuevo y se giro a verlo.

Ahí estaba el amor de su vida frente a ella con la mirada llena de preocupación. Aquello la hizo sentir feliz y desear abrazarlo.

-Tu tonto amigo que se propaso conmigo.

Al escuchar aquello, Edward sintió que la ira lo envolvía, regresaría y le arrancaría la cabeza a Newton por tratar de propasarse con la chica.

Bella vio cambiar la expresión de Edward de un momento a otro, su lindo rostro sereno de antes ahora estaba marcado por el odio, apretó la mandíbula y se alejo de donde ella estaba.

Estaba decidido, le daría una paliza a Newton.

Pero fue hasta entonces cuando sintió que una delgada mano lo tocaba y lo detenía, sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo y miro a quien lo tocaba.

Chocolate con esmeralda se mezclaron durante unos segundos antes de que él rompiera el silencio.

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto sin saber exactamente si era aquello lo que quería.

Ella sonrió complacida, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y asintió porque se creía incapaz de hablar.

Edward tomo su mano y le pareció tan delicada y suave, sintió un cosquilleo que lo embargo por completo y al mismo tiempo lo hizo sentir feliz, lo mismo paso con la chica quien sonreía con complicidad.

Esto era lo que ella estaba esperando, quería bailar con él todo la noche, deseaba que sus fuertes brazos la envolvieran en un abrazo cálido y acogedor.

-¿Por qué decidiste venir al baile?-pregunto Edward dándole una vuelta.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Alice me había hablado de su fiesta de fin de curso y deseaba ir, más que nada para conocer a sus amigos.

Edward asintió.

-Dime, misteriosa y hermosa chica, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Leer, adoro la lectura-Bella sonrió- para muchos es aburrido pero para mí es teletransporto a otro lugar. A un mundo mágico.

Edward asintió tratando de procesar toda la información que Bella le había dado. Le parecía interesante, a él de igual forma le gustaba la lectura, era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba. Se sorprendió por completo, era la primera mujer que le decía que le encantaba leer y no comprar aun que eso todavía no se lo decía.

Ambos chicos siguieron bailando y platicando, parecían dos bailarines profesionales moviéndose de un lado para otro. La poca música que se filtraba desde adentro llegaba a sus oídos dándoles a entender hacia donde moverse. Edward daba las vueltas excepcionalmente, a Bella le parecía hermoso la forma en cómo la observaba. Y la forma en cómo realizaba sus preguntas y el brillo que lanzaban sus ojos con cada respuesta.

Era un momento único, un momento que Bella deseaba guardar en su corazón, porque para ella era el mejor de todos.

-Así que eres vegetariana, es difícil-comento Edward-Alice es una chica que le gusta demasiado la carne y las compras y tu eres lo contrario que ella, ¿Cómo es posible que se lleven tan bien?

La chica rió y se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad yo creo que eso nos ha acercado mucho.

-Alice es complicada.

Bella asintió.

-Pero es única.

-¿Sabes quién es única?-Bella negó-Tú, eres única, Mary, y además, eres muy hermosa.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?-pregunto Bella divertida.

-¿Quieres que coquetee contigo?

Ella sonrió y fue hasta entonces cuando Edward sintió que era el momento.

La apretó mas contra su cuerpo, sintiendo lo frágil y cálido que era. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, sus respiraciones se tocaron y acariciaron el rostro de cada uno. Bella pudo sentir el aleteo de las mariposas en su estomago, azotando, dando a entender que ese momento se acercaba, todo le tembló y su corazón latió tan rápido que pensó que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

Edward se mojo los labios y fue hasta entonces cuando ambos se juntaron. Sus suaves labios de ella se acoplaron tan perfectamente como su cuerpo al suyo. Parecían dos piezas de rompecabezas hechas para sí mismo. El calor subió para ambos al igual que el cosquilleo en su cuerpo, sus labios se movían al compas, tan rítmicamente que a Edward le sorprendió que ella pudiera seguirle el paso.

Bella por otro lado estaba contenta, su mente se puso en blanco y solo existían ellos dos, juntos en una burbuja. Edward coloco una mano en su nuca y la acerco más a él, ella por otro lado coloco sus manos sobre su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él, enredando sus dedos sobre el hermoso cabello cobrizo. Acaricio su cuerpo con una mano y cuando pensó que estaría a punto de desmayarse, Edward la sostuvo con un brazo y gimió.

-¡Que te crees que haces!-grito alguien separando a Bella de Edward.

Ambos chicos menearon la cabeza de lado a lado para poder despejar su mente. Para Edward había sido el mejor beso que había dado y para Bella era un sueño hecho realidad.

-¡Maldita!-ambos chicos miraron, por fin, a la chica que les gritaba.

Tanya Denali se encontraba parada en medio de los dos, con los ojos chispeando de rabia y el cuerpo temblándole.

Sentía odio hacia la chica pero más hacia Edward por permitir que eso pasara.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre besar a mi novio?-se acerco a Bella quien ya se había levantado.

Le lanzo una cachetada haciendo eco y provocando que el rostro de Bella se volteara.

Trato de volver a pegarle pero Bella detuvo su mano y le regreso el golpe. Algo que odiaba, Bella, eran las peleas por ese mismo hecho era pacifista pero con Tanya ya era otro problema y más cuando le había pegado.

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de hecho se encontraba parado donde estaba. Cuando pudo reaccionar, camino hacia donde ambas chicas se gritaban y peleaban, tomo el brazo de Tanya y camino con ella hasta el interior de la fiesta.

Bella, por otro lado, se quedo ahí parada con lágrimas en los ojos. Había escogido a la rubia, y eso bien sabia ella, sabía que aquello iba a suceder, era demasiado hermoso como para ser verdad.

Levanto su bolso del suelo y camino hacia donde Alice se encontraba, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Me voy, Alice.

La morena la observo y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando miro su despeinado cabello.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

La castaña negó.

-Nada, nos vemos después, despídeme de los demás y no le digas a Edward quien soy, si pregunta por mí, no sabes dónde me quedo-la abrazo-gracias por todo.

La morena no entendía pero asintió con la cabeza.

Bella camino hacia el exterior y tomo un taxi, habían sido demasiadas emociones por una noche.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, sé que he tardado demasiado tiempo en actualizar, pero me encontraba en exámenes y luego sin inspiración, pues las cosas se pusieron complicadas. Aquí esta es te otro capi, sepan que faltan dos y la historia termina. ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Sabrá quien es Mary?**


	4. ¿Despedida?

**Los Personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de S.M. yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Eso sí, la trama es toda mía, nada de plagios. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¿Despedida?**

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-grito Edward desesperado tomando a Tanya por los hombros y moviéndola bruscamente.

Los hermosos ojos grises de la chica se posaron en él y gruño con odio.

-¡Que te pasa a ti!-le devolvió el grito-¡Protejo lo que es mío!

Lo abrazo fuertemente, pero él la empujo bruscamente tratando de separarse.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella observándolo y con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué ella?

-¿Ella?-pregunto Edward refiriéndose a la castaña.

Tanya se dio cuenta de su error y comenzó a llorar distrayendo al cobrizo. Edward la miro y comenzó arrepentirse de su comportamiento. Si su madre lo viera lo golpearía de inmediato por tratar de esa forma a una mujer.

Se toco la punta de la nariz con los dedos y trato de calmarse. No le había gustado la forma en cómo la rubia había tratado a Mary y mucho menos golpeándola frente a él. Suspiro y la tomo del brazo para abrazarla.

Tanya siguió llorando, su cuerpo tembló por el llanto y de inmediato sintió el alejamiento de Edward, se dio cuenta en el momento que la separo lentamente de sus brazos y lo miro a los ojos, que lo había perdido, había perdido al único amor de su vida, y aun que para muchos pareciera un capricho, ella muy bien sabia que esto era amor, del verdadero y ella lo sentía.

Odiaba a Bella, odiaba que cambiara de la noche a la mañana en su aspecto y odiaba a Edward por comportarse como niño pequeño a su lado, todos parecían tener algo cuando ella había entrado en la estancia y odio que le quitara toda la atención. Pero aun así, sintió que todo había acabo y siempre había sido de las personas que pensaban que por algo pasaban las cosas.

Ella se sorbo la nariz e inclino la cabeza observando a Edward con una sonrisa. El Cobrizo no entendió el mensaje que le dio la rubia con su mirada. Tan solo observaba el brillo en sus ojos y la tristeza en ellos.

Lo tomo de la camisa y le planto un beso, tratando de darle a entender lo que de verdad sentía hacia él, obviamente Edward actuó de la forma que pensaba, empujándola con tal violencia y limpiando su esencia de sus labios. Asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazo.

-Te deseo suerte, no la dejes ir.

Y con eso se alejo del lugar dejando a Edward completamente confundido. ¿A qué se refería exactamente cuando decía, "No la dejes ir"? algunas veces no comprendía el comportamiento de las mujeres, su madre y mejor amiga se comportaban de esa forma cuando no sabían que hacer o simplemente cuando necesitaban algo, pero con Tanya, era la primera vez que experimentaba esto.

Un sentimiento de tristeza le atravesó el corazón sintiéndose acongojado. Agacho la cabeza y sostuvo su rostro con sus manos, estaba cansado y desesperado y fue hasta entonces cuando recordó lo que hacía. Alzo el rostro y giro rápidamente donde había dejado a la castaña, pero no encontró nada, tan solo luces y arbustos.

-¡Maldición!-grito y camino hacia el interior del gimnasio.

Alice estaba hablando con alguien cuya figura no alcanzo a ver, pero en cuanto observo el destello de su mirada, corrió inmediatamente hacia ellas, pero la castaña ya había salido corriendo.

-¡Alice!-grito y la morena lo observo con odio. El comprendió pero no comento nada-¿Has visto a Mary?-pregunto como si nada.

Ella bufo.

-Se ha ido y será mejor que la dejes en paz, no quiere verte de nuevo, Edward.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas diferentes, Alice sintió un odio hacia el cobrizo y Edward la miraba confundido. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Todavía preguntas?-se cruzo de brazos la morena y miro hacia otro lado.

Si no fuera porque era un asunto importante, Edward se hubiera reído de la pose y comportamiento de la pequeña, Alice.

-Alice, yo…-no pudo continuar y termino suspirando-… necesito pedirle perdón, se que fui un tonto la dejarla sola pero tenía que arreglar las cosas con…

-¡Cállate!-exploto Alice-Se que tu nunca vas a cambiar, serás siempre el mismo y no quiero que te acerques a mi amiga, Be…-se quedo callada y carraspeo-Mary.

Edward volvió a mirarla confundido.

-Alice, por favor…

-Edward no insistas, no lo hare así que será mejor que la olvides, ella mañana regresa a Florida y no volverán a verse.

Y con aquellas palabras se marcho junto a Jasper.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella sintió que un camión había pasado por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo añicos y dejando los pedazos rotos. Se había levantado hace una hora y todavía sentía sueño y cansancio. Tal vez había sido el hecho de que llevara unas zapatillas con un enorme tacón o simplemente llorar toda la noche no había servido de nada. No lo sabía pero estaba completamente segura de una cosa. Odiaba a Edward Cullen por haber jugado con ella.

Pero no tenia de otra, ella misma se había buscado aquello, o eso pensaba, ella era quien había decidido cambiar por él y es ella quien había cometido el error de hacerse ilusiones, toda la culpa era de ella, pero si tan solo la entrometida de Tanya no se hubiera metido entre ellos, todo habría terminado bien y le habría dicho quien era, aun que también, corría con el peligro de que Edward saliera corriendo en cuanto lo supiera, ¿Quién querría estar con una chica como ella? Toda flaca y fea, sin nada de gracia. No definitivamente Edward hubiera salido corriendo con la escusa tonta de 'Me habla alguien ahora vuelvo' y nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Suspiro mientras se bañaba. Era un lunes perfecto, hoy recogía sus papeles para poder desaparecer de aquel pueblucho que no había hecho nada tan solo hacerla sufrir con cada maltrato que obtuvo en la escuela.

Al terminar de ducharse, salió con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y se encamino hacia su cuarto. Había escogido un corto vestido oscuro para ese lunes, deseaba que todo terminara con la graduación y que mas si no puedes disfrutarlo. Les daría a todos una probadita de lo que es ella, que se dieran cuenta de que no era la fea nerd de la escuela y que era toda una mujer, y que habían estado perdiendo su tiempo insultándola.

Tenía tanto odio a la escuela que no se dio cuenta del corto vestido que Alice le había regalado y ahora, literalmente, cubría su cuerpo. Se miro al espejo y comenzó a arreglar su cabello tal y como Alice lo había hecho el día anterior, se coloco las pequeñas zapatillas que había escogido y sonrió al espejo, el maquillaje que se había aplicado era delicado y transparente, tan solo realzaba sus ojos y sus carnosos labios.

-Bella, ¿Estas lista?-pregunto su padre del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, en un momento salgo, no tardo.

Tomo su espantosa toga amarilla de poliéster para la graduación y bajo las escaleras lentamente.

Charlie Swan, su padre, se encontraba cerca de la ventana observando el exterior, tenía una taza de café en sus manos y montaba un traje que le daba elegancia. Bella jamás había visto a su padre tan elegante, mucho menos en el momento cuando se caso con su madre, o eso había notado en las fotos.

Su padre se giro y al observarla sintió que sus ojos se le salían. Jamás había visto a su hija tan hermosa, ni el día anterior que había llegado con aquel vaporoso vestido, estaba perfecta y parecía que se la habían cambiado, para bien obviamente, pero de igual forma, jamás había visto a su hija tan destapada y al momento que observo el largo de su vestido frunció el seño.

-Ni creas que así saldrás de esta casa.

Ella sonrió.

-Ya había pensado en eso, pero no te preocupes, solo quiero hacerme notar el día de hoy, papá, por favor-hizo un puchero el cual Alice le había enseñado.

Charlie sonrió, siempre había sido tan accesible con su hija pero para el resto del pueblo era él: Jefe de la Policía de Forks, honorable y respetable hombre.

-De acuerdo, pero cuando volvamos a casa te lo quitas.

Ella asintió.

Sin más se dispusieron a irse.

Edward no había podido dormir en toda la noche ya que siempre que cerraba los ojos, imaginaba el rostro de la castaña y el sabor de sus labios.

Le había encantado estar a su lado, bailar y tocar su escultural cuerpo con tal solo un baile, pero lo que más le había gustado era haber besado sus rosados labios. Haber experimentado aquella sensación de mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estomago había sido lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se levanto suspirando de su cama y se dispuso a arreglarse. Había lamentado haber terminado de esa forma con la castaña y de igual forma con Tanya, ella había sido su novia por mucho tiempo y el haber creído que de verdad la amaba, era una cosa completamente diferente a lo que sentía por la castaña.

Muchos lo describirían como amor, pero el más bien lo describiría como cuento hecho realidad. Nunca en la vida encuentras a una chica como ella y él había desaprovechado la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Cerró los ojos al momento que el chorro de agua tibia caía sobre su espalda. El rostro de la chica con el antifaz se grabo en su mente y sus hermosos ojos chocolate lo hicieron alucinarse.

Tomo la toalla que estaba cerca y la enrollo sobre su torso. Camino hacia su armario y saco el primer traje que encontró. Necesitaba verse elegante y con clase puesto que era su graduación, no iría como todos los días iba a la escuela, con pantalones de mezclilla y camisas de colores neutros.

Acomodo su cabello con la mano y tratando de verlo más acomodado, su rebelde cabello no cedió. Suspiro frustrado y se encamino hacia la salida.

Su madre se encontraba en la entrada acomodándose los pendientes mientras su padre se arreglaba la corbata.

-Estas guapísimo, hijo-lo alago su madre, Esme.

Edward sonrió y su madre prosiguió en acomodarle las corbatas a ambos.

-Hora de irnos-comento su padre y Edward asintió.

-¡Bella!-grito alguien desde el otro lado de la estancia.

Alice Brandon corrió para abrazar a la castaña, aun que Bella se preguntara como diablos podía correr con tremendo tacón-¡Dios! Te ves realmente hermosa-volvió abrazarla.

-Gracias Alice, ¿Ya está todo listo allá adentro?-pregunto.

-Sí, el director Greene solo está esperando que todos los alumnos lleguen. Por cierto, excelente vestido, lo escogiste muy bien.

Bella sonrió y agradeció.

-Bella-esta giro el rostro y observo a su padre-te veré después, iré a tomar asiento.

-Sí, papá, con cuidado.

Segundos después uno a uno de los estudiantes comenzó a llegar. Bella estaba completamente nerviosa y apenada, en cuanto había puesto un pie en la estancia, todos la habían visto sorprendidos, creyendo que lo que sus ojos estaban viendo no era real, Bella Swan se había vestido bien y se veía, hermosa, si realmente hermosa.

El director, como siempre aburrido con su traje oscuro, comenzó a hablar por el micrófono dando la bienvenida a los familiares y dando palabras de apoyo a los alumnos que pronto seria graduados. Su discurso consistía en darles a entender a los jóvenes que la vida es tan hermosa como la manejaban las caricaturas, y que todo en la vida consta de decisiones bien tomadas.

Bella comenzó aburrirse y a bostezar. Sentía cansancio debido a que el fin de semana había pasado llorando todo el día y noche pensando en el cobrizo que por cierto aun no había visto.

Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a pasar en cuanto iban nombrándolos, unos lloraban y otros tan solo permanecían callados, lamentaban que este momento, esta etapa había terminado y que ahora ellos mismos tenían que seguir.

-Isabella Mary Swan-dijo el director y Bella se levanto y camino hacia él tomando su diploma.

Su padre se levanto de su asiento y comenzó aplaudir con emoción, Bella se sintió feliz.

Era el momento de despedirse, era el momento de decir adiós y eso era lo que más temía Bella, ¿Sería capaz de decirle adiós a su amor platónico de la preparatoria?

* * *

**¡Hola! Sé que he tardado una eternidad en subir capitulo, pero estaba con la escuela y muchos trabajos, así que no tenía tiempo para nada. Ayer había escrito este capítulo y hoy decidí subirlo, lamento informar que el Domingo será el último capítulo, se termina. Pero bueno, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, sin más mes despido y gracias por todo. Adiós. **


End file.
